Der Wunsch nach Schnee
by ConallCurach
Summary: Lysop wünscht sich zu Weihnachten nichts sehnlicher als Schnee.


Der Wunsch nach Schnee

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu, die Winterzeit war bereits angebrochen, bis Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit und auf der Grand Line… schien die Sonne.

Lysop seufzte bei diesem Anblick. Wie sehr hatte er sich zu Weihnachten Schnee gewünscht.

„Hey, geht's dir nicht gut?"

Lysop schreckte bei diesen Worten auf und fuhr ruckartig herum, nur um Zorro in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sag mal, musst du mich so erschrecken?!", schrie er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Rehling.

„Ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen können!", jammerte er weiter.

Zorro runzelte die Stirn und meinte: „ Jetzt übertreib mal nicht."

Normalerweise hätte Lysop noch weiter mit ihm darüber diskutiert, wie gefährlich diese Aktion gewesen wäre und wie knapp er mit dem Leben davon gekommen sei, aber heute nicht. Er hatte kein Interesse daran weiter darüber zu diskutieren und starrte stattdessen wieder in den Himmel.

„Gibt es dort oben etwas Interessantes?", fragte ihn Zorro, dem dieses Verhalten recht seltsam vorkam.

„Naja…", erwiderte Lysop, „Ich habe gehoffte, dass es dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten Schnee geben würde…"

„Es sind ja noch zwei Tage, bis es so weit ist. Und vergiss nicht, wir sind auf der Grand Line! Bis dahin kann noch alles passieren."

‚Stimmt', dachte Lysop. ‚Ich sollte mir wirklich noch nicht so viele Sorgen darüber machen.'

Nachdem Lysop seine Sorgen übers Wetter erst einmal abgeschüttelt hatte folgte er Zorro in den Esssaal, wo sich bereits der Rest der Crew versammelt hatte und darauf wartete, dass endlich das Essen aufgetischt werden würde.

„Komm schon Sanji! Nur ein kleines Stück!"

„Ich habe „nein" gesagt", brüllte Sanji, während er versuchte Ruffy davon abzuhalten sich übers Essern her zu machen.

„Setz dich gefälligst an den Tisch und warte bis ich fertig bin!"

Langsam aber sicher verlor Sanji die Geduld und versetzte Ruffy einen Kick, der ihn aus dem Kochbereich hinaus beförderte und gegen die Wand an der anderen Seite des Saales knallen ließ.

„He, passt gefälligst auf das Schiff auf!"

Franky war vom Tisch aufgestanden und ballte nun drohend die Fäuste.

Bei diesem Szenario musste Robin grinsen, wo wie sie es immer tat, wenn die Jungs mal wieder etwas anstellten. Nami hingegen schüttelte halb genervt und halb verzweifelt den Kopf.

‚Es ist genau so wie immer.', dachte Lysop. ‚Ob die anderen überhaupt daran denken, dass bald Weihnachten ist? Immerhin ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel passiert.'

Ihm kam es jedenfalls nicht so vor. Dass es keine Geschenke und keinen Weihnachtsbaum geben würde war ihm zwar von Anfang an klar gewesen. Schließlich waren sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf keiner Insel mehr gewesen und auf Thriller Bark hatte sicher keiner von ihnen daran gedacht einen Baum zu fällen. Aber dennoch hatte er sich eine etwas vorweihnachtliche Stimmung gewünscht.

Lysop wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als Sanji das Essen servierte und ein wilder Kampf ums Essen begann.

Mutig verteidigte er sein Essen gegen Ruffys Klauattacken. Das Mittagessen war bei ihnen immer ein wahrer Kampf, nach dem alle ziemlich erschöpft waren.

Danach ging Lysop wieder nach draußen, um sich ein wenig unter der warmen Sonne auszuruhen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief vollkommen normal, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle.

Abends legte sich die gesamte Crew, außer Robin, die mit der Nachtwache an der Reihe war, schlafen. Lysop hatte in dieser Nacht einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Er drehte sich ständig von der einen Seite zur anderen und murmelte ständig irgendwelche Sachen vor sich her.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte er nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen, was sich auch bemerkbar machte. Er war äußerst unaufmerksam, als er in seiner Werkstatt arbeitete, was ihm einige blaue Finger einbrachte.

Deshalb beschloss er sich den Rest des Tages an Deck zu legen und ein Sonnenbad zu nehmen.

‚Die hört ja überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu scheinen…'

Auch gegen Abend war es immer noch angenehm warm auf dem Deck der Sunny, weshalb Lysops Stimmung wieder in ein Tief sank.

Er schaute traurig dem warmen Sonnenuntergang entgegen, als er plötzlich ein paar Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Wartest du immer noch darauf, dass es schneit?"

Lysop erwiderte ihm mit einem Grummeln, das Zorro einfach mal als ein Ja deutete.

Er ließ sich neben Lysop auf dem Deck nieder und betrachtete eine Weile mit ihm den Sonnenuntergang.

Nachdem es eine Weile ruhig gewesen war fragte Zorro auf Einmal: „Warum ist es dir eigentlich so wichtig, dass es an Weihnachten schneit?"

„Also… Naja, eigentlich ist vollkommen kindisch und… also…"

Lysop lief bei der Frage rot an. Es war ihm peinlich über etwas dermaßen Kindisches zu reden.

Zorro sah ihn nur an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Lysop war klar, dass er von ihm erwartete eine Antwort zu bekommen, weshalb er sich letzten Endes doch dazu entschloss ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Also, früher, als ich noch in meinem alten Dorf lebte… da hat es auch immer an Heilig Abend geschneit. Meine Mutter hat sich dann immer mit mir zusammen ans Fenster gesetzt und dann haben wir dabei zugesehen, wie der Schnee langsam fällt und die Wiesen bedeckt. Dann hat sie uns immer eine heiße Schokolade gemacht…

Es war richtig gemütlich, so abends am Fenster zu sitzen…

Und am nächsten Tag haben wir dann immer einen Schneemann gebaut. Das hat sie immer mit mir gemacht, obwohl sie schon immer so kränklich war…

Naja… und deshalb habe ich mir zu Weihnachten Schnee gewünscht, damit es ein klein wenig so ist wie früher.

Ich weiß, dass das total kindisch ist und so, aber…"

Lysop musste aufhören zu reden, als ihm klar wurde, mit wem er hier sprach.

Zorro würde so etwas sicher niemals verstehen. Er war viel zu erwachsen und stolz dazu.

„Wegen deiner Mutter also…", war alles, was dieser darauf erwiderte.

Lysop hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er ihm erzählen würde, dass das wirklich kindisch war, und dass er damit aufhören sollte sich über so etwas Unwichtigem den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Stattdessen kam so etwas.

„Du… findest das überhaupt nicht kindisch?", fragte Lysop vorsichtig.

„Es ist schon etwas kindisch, aber zu Weihnachten neigen die meisten Menschen dazu etwas sentimental zu werden. Da es ein Fest ist, dass man normalerweise zusammen mit seiner Familie feiert ist es ganz natürlich, dass du während dieser Zeit an deiner Mutter denkst."

Lysop konnte nichts anderes, als ihn vollkommen geschockt anzusehen.

Dann meinte er aber neckisch: „Da schein außer mir wohl noch einer sentimental zu werden."

Er fing an zu grinsen, was Zorro etwas aus der Fassung brachte.

„Bild dir darauf jetzt bloß nichts ein!", fauchte er ihn an, während Lysop über sein Verhalten lachen musste.

Später in der Nacht als alle schliefen, konnte Lysop trotz Zorros Worten seine Mutter nicht vergessen. In solchen Zeiten vermisste er sie immer sehr. Sie fehlte ihm einfach.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und noch immer schien die Sonne. Als Lysop in den Himmel schaute gab er die Hoffnung auf eine weiße Weihnacht endgültig auf.

Gegen Abend versuchten alle ein wenig Weihnachtliche Stimmung zu schaffen, was ihnen aber trotz Weihnachtsgebäck, Glühwein und einer spärlichen Dekoration nicht so wirklich gelang.

Sie feiert noch ein wenig in den Abend hinein, gingen aber recht früh ins Bett.

Da Lysop in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte schlief er in dieser Nacht sehr schnell und sehr fest ein.

„He, wach auf!"

Plötzlich rüttelte etwas an seiner Schulter. Zuerst versuchte er das Gerüttel einfach zu ignorieren und weiter zu schlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Langsam und genervt öffnete er seine Augen einen Schlitz weit und maulte: „Lass mich schlafen…"

Als er aber sah, „wer" ihn da geweckte hatte war er auf einmal hell wach.

Es war Zorro.

„Los, komm mit! Ich muss dir was zeigen!"

Bevor Lysop irgendetwas erwidern konnte wurde er von Zorro aus seinem Bett und nach draußen aufs Deck gezerrt.

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir?!?"

Doch als Lysop sah, was Zorro ihn zeigen wollte war er ganz still.

Es schneite. Es schneite an Heilig Abend.

Wie gebannt starrte er dem Himmel entgegen und beobachtete, wie die Schneeflocken ihren Weg hinunter aufs Deck fanden.

Die beiden standen noch für sehr lange Zeit dicht beieinander und beobachteten, wie das Deck vollkommen weiß wurde.


End file.
